memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fury (episode)
Kes returns, seeking revenge on both Voyager and Janeway. Summary Closed timeline : The facts in this section happen in a closed timeline, which was canceled by Captain Janeway's action. Thus they never happened in the regular timeline, which is described in next section. In 2376, ''Voyager'' received a distress call from a small ship. Sensors revealed the ship had one Ocampan lifeform on board. It was an aged Kes, who requested to be beamed aboard Voyager. When Captain Janeway questioned her motives, Kes responded by ramming Voyager with her small ship and beaming into the Starfleet vessel. She made her way to engineering, using her powers to cause extensive damage along the way and to injure a security team who tried to stop her. She reached the warp core and killed B'Elanna Torres with an energy pulse. Then she somehow used the warp core to travel back in time to 2371, shortly after Voyager had become trapped in the Delta Quadrant. In 2371, there were now two Keses, the one that belonged to that time and the one that had traveled back in time and had regained her young aspect, and was confused with the former one by members of the crew. As a result of the temporal distortion, Tuvok experienced premonitions, which he never had before, and general sickness. After several episodes, he asked to be relieved of his duty on the bridge. As a response to Tuvok's symptoms, Janeway instructed the computer to run a continuous scan around him. When he had another precognition, Janeway checked the scan record, finding tachyon spikes, a sign of time travel. Meanwhile, the time-displaced Kes kidnapped her younger self and hid her in Hydroponics. She was angry because she was afraid the Ocampa wouldn't accept her after she had developed her powers. She accused Janeway of having brought her away from her world, and Tuvok to have forced her into developing her powers too early. She appeared to have had a bad time after she left Voyager. She wanted to prevent her younger self from developing her powers, and made a deal with the Vidiians to attack and capture the ship, while taking the younger Kes back to Ocampa. This attempt was thwarted by Captain Janeway, who killed the older Kes when she was knocked off-balance during a Vidiian attack, and had the younger Kes record a hologram that would dissuade the Kes of 2376 from making the time jump.'' Resulting timeline The intervention of 2376's Kes in 2371 alters the timeline. In the resulting timeline, in 2376 Janeway knew what to expect from Kes, and was prepared for her arrival. When Kes' ship approached, Janeway had the warp core shut down, the whole deck including engineering evacuated, and played the hologram Kes had recorded before leaving Voyager. The holographic image reminded her that she was responsible for her own fate. Kes responded emotionally and ceased hostilities. Janeway offered her a place on the crew but she refused, opting instead to return to her homeworld. As a result of Kes changing her mind, the previous timeline ceases to exist, Kes does not travel back in time and B'Elanna Torres is not killed. Background Information * This episode marks the final appearances of Kes (Jennifer Lien), Ensign Samantha Wildman (Nancy Hower), and the Vidiians on the series. * In the 2371 parts of the episode, Tuvok is (and is referred to as) Lieutenant, but he has the rank insignia of Lieutenant Commander (although this may not be an error, as the same wardrobe mistake was present in most of Season 1, where the majority of this episode is set). On the other hand they didn't repeat the other wardrobe mistake of Season 1, Tom Paris showing as full Lieutenant when later he was shown with his real rank that time, wich was Lieutenant junior grade * The cockpit of Kes' ship as she enters Voyager is a reuse of the cockpit of the timeship Aeon that Commander Braxton used in the third season episode "Future's End". * This episode first establishes the Starfleet guideline "Faster than light, no left or right" or "Maintain a linear trajectory wherever possible while at warp speed". This is the only episode in any of the modern Trek series to place a restriction on the movement of a vessel at warp speed. Consequently, this is the only episode where a starship is not able to maneuver at warp speeds. Memorable Quotes "I've always been honest with you, but you've been keeping something from me." "I don't know what you mean." "Don't you? It took exhaustive research, sifting through teraquads of data, separating fact from rumour, but eventually I arrived at the truth." "Captain?" "Happy birthday." : - Janeway and Tuvok "What do you remember?" "I was in airponics, and then I felt dizzy, and then I was watching myself." "Yourself?" "Computer, deactivate EMH." : - Tuvok, Young Kes, The Doctor and Janeway Links and References Also Starring *Jennifer Lien as Kes Guest Stars *Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman *Vaughn Armstrong as Vidiian captain *Josh Clark as Lt. Joe Carey *Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (credited as Security Guard) Uncredited Co-Stars * Amy Kate Connolly as on-screen stand-in for Jennifer Lien References antigraviton; Badlands; cancer; class 1 shuttle; coffee; cortical stimulator; Deep Space 9; holo-recording; Jarvik, Robert; kolinahr; Ktarian; lectrazine; Mulcahey; neuro-stabilizer; neurogenic energy; Ocampa; Ocampa (planet); Oshionion Prime; Pasteur, Louis; phage (disease); Ko, Pyong; Schweitzer, Albert; shield frequency; subspace vacuole; tachyon; teraquad; Vidiian; warp core; warp energy |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Voller Wut fr:Fury nl:Fury